yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Cadin
Cadin (Japanese: セミまる Semimaru) is a yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Biology Cadin is a cicada Yo-kai with a light yellow body, with a long "beak" and four arms. He wears a green kimono tied with a purple belt and a pair of geta. A katana hangs from his belt. He has a tendency to sleep. After every time he wakes up, he has a timer of one week until he falls asleep again. Cadin seems to show a moderate amount of swordsmanship, seeing as he knows how to use the katana strapped to his belt. Profile Cadin appears by first time in Here's Komasan as a cameo in Whisper's illusion. Just as a shadow. Cadin makes his debut in Yo-kai Cadin. Nate, Eddie and Bear were all looking for a treasure using Eddie's Application, but always when something was detected and they dig, there isn't anything. Eddie and Bear leave, but when Nate scans the hole, he discovers Cadin sleeping. Whisper tries to convince Nate that Cadin is only a simple cicada. Cadin awakes and confirms that he is a Yo-kai, and he tells Nate that he was a simple cicada when was alive, but just sang and lived for only one week, and being a Yo-kai, he will live for another week, but living under a hole, he'll live for more time. He is disturbed to realize that he had come out of his hole, he reclaims Nate to remove it from the hole. Whisper say (really, he was reading it) that he can live more if he makes a hard routine that consists in eating a healthy breakfast, performing moderate exercise, laughs of stress and taking a hot bath. After that, the countdown doesn't stop, because the routine only works for humans, then, he decides to live his last days having fun with them. They pass the week together, and when they just have less than a minute left, He gives his medal to Nate and Cadin falls to the floor, but it is found out Cadin is actually sleeping. Then, Whisper reads that, as a Yo-kai, he doesn't have any limited time to live. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Cadin was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he is among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero to go on sale. And he was seen being whacked by K'mon-K'mon. In Yo-kai Bruff, he was summoned by first time in anime to fight Bruff, but fails and finish being his admirer. In Cadin Goes to a Concert, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan found him coming out of the ground, awakening with his alarm clock. Cadin tells them that he awkes at that hour because he want to go to the Next HarMEOWny concert and need to keep himself awake. So them go with him. In the travel to the concert, he tries to stay awake during the travel inside of the train, but when everyone else goes out, he falls asleep. Jibanyan whacks him because he was disappointed because he really wanted to go with Cadin. Cadin wakes up and finally enters with Jibanyan, but when the concert starts, he can't support anymore and falls asleep again. In EP098, Jibanyan and a Statiking go to the Next HarMEOWny concert and take with them a photo of Cadin, possibly by what happened the last time. In EP111, he reappears in the Mr. Crabbycat's mini corner in the Sharp Academy, as a student with B3-NK1, Snartle, Shogunyan, Cutta-nah and Dimmy. Trivia Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Charming Yo-kai